1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design support apparatus, a design support method, and a program for realizing these apparatus and method in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed design support methods using computers, such as CAD/CAM (Computer Aided Design/Computer Aided Manufacturing) systems, etc. When designing apparatuses constituted by various components, whether those components and apparatuses made of those components satisfy requirements must be fully checked. Computer supports are demanded also in such situations.
Further, it is difficult for man to predict with ease at the time of designing whether the designed product will cause any problem when it is actually manufactured. It requires years of experience and sense to acquire knowledge for such prediction.
However, today""s situation where products to be designed are becoming more varied and complex requires a design support environment with a computer which does not simply count on engineers"" experience and sense, but shares their experience and sense as xe2x80x9cknowledgexe2x80x9d and utilizes the knowledge at the time of designing.
The present invention has been made to solve the above described problems. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a design support apparatus and design support method suitable for discovering at the time of designing, possibility of causing any problem in a product (including any kind of parts of a commodity, components and designed items) to be designed, and a program for controlling a computer to realize such apparatus and method.
To achieve the above object, the following invention is disclosed in accordance with the principle of the present invention.
A design support apparatus according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises an input reception unit, a strength calculation unit, a stress calculation unit, and a comparison report unit. The design support apparatus is structured as follows:
the input reception unit receives an input of a parameter name of a product to be designed and a parameter value associated with the parameter name;
the strength calculation unit calculates a strength value of the product to be designed using the parameter name and the parameter value whose input has been received, in accordance with a predetermined calculation procedure;
the stress calculation unit calculates a value (stress value) of a stress which is applied to the product to be designed using the parameter name and the parameter value whose input has been received, in accordance with a predetermined calculation procedure; and
the comparison report unit compares the calculated strength value with the calculated stress value, and reports report information which is associated with the comparison in a case where the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition.
According to this invention, a strength value corresponding to the strength of a product to be designed and a stress value corresponding to a stress imposed on the product to be designed are automatically estimated and compared with each other at the time of designing. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain various report information including information regarding a problem to be caused.
A design support apparatus according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises a definition attribute dictionary unit, a strength dictionary unit, a stress dictionary unit, a comparison report dictionary unit, an input reception unit, a definition attribute obtaining unit, a strength obtaining unit, a stress obtaining unit, a report information obtaining unit, a strength calculation unit, a stress calculation unit, and a comparison report unit. The design support apparatus is structured as follows:
the definition attribute dictionary unit stores a definition attribute name, parameter names which relate to the definition attribute name, and remarks about whether the respective parameter names are a control attribute or a stress attribute, in association with one another;
the strength dictionary unit stores a strength name, a parameter name of a control attribute which is necessary for calculating the strength name, and a procedure for calculating a value (strength value) associated with the strength name using a value (parameter value) of the parameter name;
the stress dictionary unit stores a stress name, a parameter name which relates to the stress name, and a procedure for calculating a value (stress value) associated with the stress name using a value (parameter value) associated with the parameter name;
the comparison report dictionary unit stores a strength name, a stress name, comparison means for comparing the strength name and the stress name, and report information to be reported in a case where a result of the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition, in association with one another;
the input reception unit receives an input of definition attribute names of a product to be designed;
the definition attribute obtaining unit obtains a definition attribute name which is stored in the definition attribute dictionary unit from among the input definition attribute names, parameter names which relate to the obtained definition attribute name, and remarks about whether the respective parameter names are a control attribute or a stress attribute;
the strength obtaining unit obtains a strength name which can be calculated using any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute, and a procedure for calculating a strength value associated with the strength name, from the strength dictionary unit;
the stress obtaining unit obtains a stress name which can be calculated using any of the obtained parameter names that is a stress attribute, and a procedure for calculating a stress value associated with the stress name, from the stress dictionary unit;
in a case where the obtained strength name which can be calculated and the obtained stress name which can be calculated are stored in association with each other in the comparison report dictionary unit, the report information obtaining unit obtains a comparison procedure which is stored in association with those strength name and stress name, and report information to be reported in a case where a result of the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition;
in a case where the comparison procedure and the report information are obtained by the report information obtaining unit, the input reception unit further receives an input of a parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute and a parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a stress attribute;
the strength calculation unit calculates a strength value in accordance with the obtained procedure for calculating a strength value, using the input parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute;
the stress calculation unit calculates a stress value in accordance with the obtained procedure for calculating a stress value, using the input parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a stress attribute; and
the comparison report unit compares the calculated strength value with the calculated stress value in accordance with the obtained comparison procedure, and reports the obtained report information in a case where a result of the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition.
According to this invention, it is possible to receive an input of a definition attribute, a control attribute, and stress of a product to be designed from a user, calculate a strength value and stress value, and present report information to the user.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may further comprise a control attribute dictionary unit and a substitution relation obtaining unit. The design support apparatus may be structured as follows:
the control attribute dictionary unit stores, in a case where a parameter value associated with a parameter name which is a control attribute can be substituted by a parameter value associated with another parameter name which is a control attribute, the parameter name which can be used as substitution and the parameter name which can be substituted, as a substitution relation;
the substitution relation obtaining unit obtains a pair of parameter names which are control attributes and stored in the control attribute dictionary unit as a substitution relation, from among the obtained parameter names which are control attributes;
the input reception unit further receives, in a case where any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute is the parameter name which is indicated by the obtained substitution relation as can be substituted, an input of a parameter value associated with the parameter name which can be substituted, or a parameter value associated with the parameter name which can be used as substitution; and
in a case where the obtained procedure for calculating a strength value designates use of the parameter value associated with the parameter name which is indicated by the obtained substitution relation as can be substituted and the input reception unit receives an input of the parameter value associated with the parameter name which can be used as substitution instead of the parameter value associated with the parameter name which can be substituted, the strength calculation unit calculates a strength value by substituting the parameter value associated with the parameter name which can be substituted, by the parameter value associated with the parameter name which can be used as substitution.
According to this invention, in consideration of a substitution relation between a control attribute and another control attribute, even if the value associated with a given control attribute is not input, but if the value associated with a control attribute which can be used as substitution of the given control attribute is input, it is possible to calculate a strength value using the substitutive control attribute, and thus reduce user""s workload of inputting.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
in a case where a parameter value associated with a parameter name which is a control attribute can be calculated in accordance with a calculation procedure using a parameter value associated with another parameter name which is a control attribute, the control attribute dictionary unit further stores the calculation procedure, the parameter name (calculation-use parameter name) which is used in the calculation procedure, and the parameter name (calculation result parameter name) which is a result of the calculation procedure, as a calculation relation;
the substitution relation obtaining unit obtains a calculation relation which indicates any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute as a calculation result parameter name and its corresponding calculation-use parameter name, from the control attribute dictionary unit;
in a case where any of the obtained parameter name that is a control attribute is the calculation result parameter name of the obtained calculation relation, the input reception unit further receives an input of a parameter value associated with the calculation result parameter name, or a parameter value associated with the calculation-use parameter name; and
in a case where the obtained procedure for calculating a strength value designates use of the parameter value associated with the calculation result parameter name of the obtained calculation relation and the input reception unit receives an input of the parameter value associated with the calculation-use parameter name instead of the parameter value associated with the calculation result parameter name, the strength calculation unit obtains the calculation procedure of the calculation relation from the control attribute dictionary unit, calculates a parameter value in accordance with the calculation procedure using the parameter value associated with the calculation-use parameter name whose input has been received, and calculates the strength value by substituting the parameter value associated with the calculation result parameter name by the calculated parameter value.
According to this invention, in a case where a parameter value necessary for calculating a strength value can be calculated using a parameter value already input by a user, it is possible to automatically calculate the necessary parameter value using the parameter value already input, and further calculate the strength value, and thus reduce user""s workload of inputting.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
the definition attribute dictionary unit further stores a parent-child relation between a definition attribute name and another definition attribute name; and
in a case where any parent-child relation in which a definition attribute name which has already been obtained by the definition attribute obtaining unit is a child is stored in the definition attribute dictionary unit, the definition attribute obtaining unit obtains a definition attribute name which is a parent of the parent-child relation, parameter names which relate to the parent definition attribute name, and remarks about whether the respective parameter names are a control attribute or a stress attribute.
According to this invention, with regard to definition attributes in a parent-child relation, it is possible to expand a field to be searched toward the direction of the parent, and thus obtain more report information. Particularly in a case where the parent-child relation is constituted such that xe2x80x9cthe parent represents a more general nature and the child represents a more specific naturexe2x80x9d, the field to be searched can be expanded toward the direction of the general nature.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
the definition attribute dictionary unit can store a parent-child relation in which a given definition attribute name is a parent and another definition attribute name is a child, and also a parent-child relation in which the given definition attribute name is a child and the another definition attribute name is a parent.
According to this invention, two definition attributes which are in a parent-child relation can also be represented as being in a child-parent relation, and information relating to both of the two definition attributes is stored in the definition attribute dictionary unit. Due to this, it is possible to further expand the field to be searched, and obtain more report information.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
the definition attribute dictionary unit further stores a parent-child relation between a definition attribute name and another definition attribute name; and
in a case where any parent-child relation in which a definition attribute name which has already been obtained by the definition attribute obtaining unit is a parent is stored in the definition attribute dictionary unit and there are a plurality of definition attribute names each of which is a child of the parent definition attribute name, the definition attribute obtaining unit receives an input for selecting one or more of the plurality of child definition attribute name(s), and obtains the selected child definition attribute name(s), parameter names which relate to the selected child definition attribute name(s), and remarks about whether the respective parameter names are a control attribute or a stress attribute.
According to this invention, with regard to definition attributes in a parent-child relation, it is possible to expand the field to be searched toward the direction of the child and obtain more report information, while it is possible to appropriately urge the user to restrict the field to be searched so as not to be too broadened. Particularly, in a case where the parent-child relation is constituted such that xe2x80x9cthe parent represents a more general nature and the child represents a more specific naturexe2x80x9d, it is possible to expand the field to be searched toward the direction of the specific nature.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
the definition attribute dictionary unit can store a parent-child relation in which a given definition attribute name is a parent and another definition attribute name is a child, and also a parent-child relation in which the given definition attribute name is a child and the another definition attribute name is a parent.
According to this invention, two definition attributes which are in a parent-child relation can also be represented as being in a child-parent relation, and information relating to both of the two definition attributes is stored in the definition attribute dictionary unit. Due to this, it is possible to further expand the field to be searched, and obtain more report information. On the other hand, it is possible to appropriately urge the user to restrict the field to be searched so as no to be too broadened.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
the definition attribute dictionary unit further stores an exclusive relation between a definition attribute name and another definition attribute name;
report information stored in the comparison report dictionary unit includes a definition attribute name which relates to the report information itself; and
the comparison report unit reports, among obtained report information, report information whose corresponding predetermined condition is satisfied and which does not include a definition attribute name which is stored in the definition attribute dictionary unit as constituting an exclusive relation with any of the input definition attribute names.
According to this invention, it is possible to carefully select report information to be actually reported from among the obtained report information and exclude unnecessary report information as much as possible, and thus present only necessary report information to the user.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
the input reception unit further receives an input of a to-be-excluded definition attribute name which should be excluded from the product to be designed;
report information stored in the comparison report dictionary unit includes a definition attribute name which relates to the report information itself; and
the comparison report unit reports, among the obtained report information, report information whose corresponding predetermined condition is satisfied and which does not include the input to-be-excluded definition attribute name.
According to this invention, it is possible to carefully select report information to be actually reported from among the obtained report information and exclude unnecessary report information as much as possible, and thus present only necessary report information to the user.
The design support apparatus according to the second aspect may be structured as follows:
report information stored in the comparison report dictionary unit includes a definition attribute name which relates to the report information itself; and
the comparison report unit reports, among the obtained report information, report information whose corresponding predetermined condition is satisfied and at least one of whose including definition attribute names is any of the input definition attribute names.
According to this invention, it is possible to carefully select report information to be actually reported from among the obtained report information and exclude unnecessary report information as much as possible, and thus present only necessary report information to the user.
A design support method according to a third aspect of the present invention comprises an input receiving step, a strength calculating step, a stress calculating step, and a comparison reporting step. The design support method is structured as follows:
the input receiving step receives an input of a parameter name of a product to be designed and a parameter value associated with the parameter name;
the strength calculating step calculates a strength value of the product to be designed using the parameter name and parameter value whose input has been received, in accordance with a predetermined calculation procedure;
the stress calculating step calculates a value (stress value) of a stress which is applied to the product to be designed using the parameter name and parameter value whose input has been received, in accordance with a predetermined calculation procedure; and
the comparison reporting step compares the calculated strength value with the calculated stress value and reports report information which is associated with a result of the comparison, in a case where the result of the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition.
A design support method according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is a method which:
refers to: a definition attribute dictionary unit which stores a definition attribute name, parameter names which relate to the definition attribute name, and remarks about whether the respective parameter names are a control attribute or a stress attribute, in association with one another;
a strength dictionary unit which stores a strength name, a parameter name of a control attribute which is necessary for calculating the strength name, and a procedure for calculating a value (strength value) of the strength name using a value (parameter value) of the parameter name;
a stress dictionary unit which stores a stress name, a parameter name which relates to the stress name, and a procedure for calculating a value (stress value) of the stress name using a value (parameter value) of the parameter name; and
a comparison report dictionary unit which stores a strength name, a stress name, comparison means for comparing the strength name and the stress name, and report information to be reported in a case where a result of the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition, in association with one another; and
comprises: an input receiving step; a definition attribute obtaining step; a strength obtaining step; a stress obtaining step; a strength calculating step; a stress calculating step; a report information obtaining step; and a comparison reporting step. The design support method is structured as follows:
the input receiving step receives an input of definition attribute names of a product to be designed;
the definition attribute obtaining step obtains a definition attribute name which is stored in the definition attribute dictionary unit from among the input definition attribute names, parameter names which relate to the obtained definition attribute name, and remarks about whether the respective parameter names are a control attribute or a stress attribute;
the strength obtaining step obtains a strength name which can be calculated using any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute, and a procedure for calculating a value (strength value) associated with the strength name, from the strength dictionary unit;
the stress obtaining step obtains a stress name which can be calculated using any of the obtained parameter names that is a stress attribute, and a procedure for calculating a value (stress value) associated with the stress name, from the stress dictionary unit;
in a case where the obtained strength name which can be calculated and the obtained stress name which can be calculated are stored in association with each other in the comparison report dictionary unit, the report information obtaining step obtains a comparison procedure which is stored in association with those strength name and stress name, and report information to be reported in a case where a result of the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition;
in a case where the comparison procedure and the report information are obtained in the report information obtaining step, the input receiving step further receives an input of a parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute and a parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a stress attribute;
the strength calculating step calculates a strength value in accordance with the obtained procedure for calculating a strength value, using the input parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a control attribute;
the stress calculating step calculates a stress value in accordance with the obtained procedure for calculating a stress value, using the input parameter value associated with any of the obtained parameter names that is a stress attribute; and
the comparison reporting step compares the calculated strength value with the calculated stress value in accordance with the obtained comparison procedure, and reports the obtained report information in a case where a result of the comparison satisfies a predetermined condition.
A program according to a fifth aspect of the present invention causes a computer to serve as any of the above described design support apparatuses, or to execute any of the above described design support methods.
This program may be stored in various recording media such as a CD-ROM (Compact Disk Read Only Memory), an FD (Flexible Disk), etc., or may be distributed through a computer communications network such as the Internet.